Joker
by Tarja Tar
Summary: Allen ha tratado de destruir al Noah de Tyki, pero ha terminado por despertar un poder mayor en él. La última frase del Conde no puede dejar de darle vueltas al Cross: ¿Que significa que Tyki sea Poseedor de la Voluntad? SLASH -Empezado por Moonyta-
1. Prólogo

**Advertencias previas: **Primero que nada ninguno de los personajes de D. Gray Man me pertenece, por más que quisiera robarme a cierto Noah, sino que al autor/a y sus respectivos socios comerciales.En segundo lugar debo puntualizar que no me comprometo a subir un capítulo regularmente pero lo intentaré lo más seguido que la Universidad me lo permita -y mi inspiración. Finalmente, y para terminar, indicar que es muy posible que a medida que avance el fic contenga SLASH, o sea, relaciones entre chicos (varones), por lo que los que lean deben hacerlo bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Sobre este último punto, indico que aunque sí bien aún no me encuentro totalmente definida entre un Tyki/Lavi y un Cross/Tyki. Por lo demás, este fic no fue comenzado pro mi, sino por una amiga, Moonyta, que por razones de fuerza mayor tendrá que dejarlo, más yo lo seguiré, por ello, hasta el capítulo 1 será lo suyo, subido anteriormente por ella misma, pero a partir de ahí seguiré yo.

Con las aclaraciones del caso, empecemos.

1.2.3

**JOKER**

By Moonyta

_PRÓLOGO_

El arca se cae a pedazos, el estruendo llena el aire haciéndose molesto a los oídos y teniendo que alzar cada momento más la voz para hacerse oír. Allen ha perdido a Lavi y Choiji, su rabia, su odio lo consume, y es su Maestro el que lo controla para alejarlo de una batalla que sabe perdida en esas condiciones. Al Conde no se le combate con odio e intentarlo constituye una locura, una imprudencia que creyó había sabido erradicar de su estúpido aprendiz.

Marian Cross no deja de mirar fijamente los lentes del Conde, adivinando sus ojos siniestros tras el brillo de gafas que de momentos le quita toda esa aura oscura, haciendo que casi parezca una graciosa y regordeta figura de las que viene en los cereales para coleccionar.

El paraguas se acerca al Conde cuando Allen deja de luchar, controlando la ira que amenaza con derrumbarlo ante la precipitada muerte de sus amigos, de esos y de los que quedaron atrás con una promesa que cree no podrán cumplir.

"¡Relo! ¡Hiciste bien en acompañar a estos chicos en su pequeña travesía!" – el Conde ha visto la posibilidad de escaparse y salta sobre su rollizas piernas mientras le cuerpo de Tyki Mikk cuelga inconsciente sobre su hombro como una marioneta rota.

"¡Estaba tan asustado, Relo!" – la voz chillona del colorido Relo llama la atención de Cross que no pierde detalles de nada.

"Sin embargo, gracias a esto Tyki-pon despertó" – la voz simpática y aparentemente alegre del regordete enemigo no le hace ni pizca de gracia, recorriéndole la sensación de que aquello ha sido justamente lo que el Conde esperaba de esa situación.

No es un novato en esa guerra santa, ni tampoco un mártir. Ni es ingenuo ni es sentimental y por eso aquella forma en la que el Conde le habla a aquel juguete que más parece salido de una casa de muñecas lo inquieta interiormente pese a su aspecto imperturbable. ¿Qué tiene ese Tyki Mikk que hace tan feliz a aquel sujeto que parece haberse escapado de una fiesta de disfraces para infantes?

"Había veces que este chico reprimía inconscientemente a su Noah" – el ojo que no está cubierto por su rojo cabello gira hacia el enemigo, que ya atraviesa la puerta casi, al escucharlo, preguntándose si en efecto puede un Noah no desear ser un Noah – "Cada generación esperó con ansias este momento del Poseedor de la _Voluntad_".

Aquellas palabras se graban con fuego en la memoria del General mientras que el enemigo desaparece, pero controlar el Arca es más urgente que meditar sobre palabras que no parecen tener ni pies ni cabeza, pero que no dejan por ello de resultar inquietantes.

Nada que alegre a aquella Bola de Sebo puede ser bueno.

--

**Autora**: Corto, lo sé, pero solo es el prólogo, sobre la que girará la trama del fic y corresponde a una frase que me quedó dando vueltas luego de leer el manga, porque me parece que ne la serie el Conde del Milenio no hace ese comentario.

Espero les haya gustado y toda crítica constructiva será bienvenida El primer capítulo en breve.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Advertencias previas:** Ninguno de los personajes de D. Gray Man me pertenece. Por lo demás a medida que esta historia se desarrolle llevará al desarrollo a su vez de **Slash, **esto es, relaciones entre chicos (homosexuales). Aún no está definida la pareja a realizar pero se presume que será un Tyki/Lavi o un Cross/Tyki.

Por lo demás esta capítulo fue dedicado a Rotten Rabbit y a Lann por sus comentarios cuando fue publicado por Moonyta.

Disfruten!

1.2.3

**CAPÍTULO I**

La habitación era oscura, pero por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta se filtraba un rayo de luz de inmaculada blancura recortando uno de los costados del grueso hombre que permanecía de pie junto a la cama sobre la que alguien descansaba con respiración agitada.

El pecho moreno subía y bajaba débilmente sobre la cama en la que el Conde le depositara gentilmente, con un cuidado que hubiese asombrado hasta al más feroz de sus enemigos. La piel morena estaba sudorosa y aunque había recuperado su apariencia normal, tras la enorme y eterna sonrisa del Conde había un gesto de preocupación, de tristeza y de inevitable alegría que de algún modo no dejaba de resultarle difícil de conciliar.

"Fue antes de lo esperado" –la voz infantil de Road interrumpió los pensamientos del rechoncho hombre quien volteó a verla levemente, con la sonrisa enorme como solo en él acostumbraba a verse mientras la niña dejaba espacio a la luz en aquella habitación – "Hasta que la _Voluntad_ de Tyki pueda ser controlada por él para los fines de la familia es preferible que no recuerda nada"– la mano suave y delicada de la niña que en realidad era mujer, acarició la frente sudorosa de Tyki con expresión preocupada.

"Allen Walker ha adelantado mis planes, pero podemos sacar provecho a esto, sin embargo, provocar un segundo despertar tan pronto sería riesgoso para Tyki-pon" –un evidente cariño se desprendía tras las palabras del Conde cuando se acercó sobre sus diminutos pies para contemplar mejor al Noah que yacía sobre la cama sumido en el sopor de la inconsciencia.

El enigmático Conde del Milenio dio dos pasitos más hasta que su sombra cubrió la figura de Road y del rostro del moreno, y la sombra cubrió sus facciones sin dejar adivinar la mirada que ocultase tras aquellas pequeñas y redondas gafas.

Conocía su misión y la realidad de su vida en ese mundo, tampoco tenía pensado una derrota como algo posible y posiblemente pecase de arrogante por ello pero su misión era limpiar a la Tierra de todo aquel pecado que los hombres habían echo germinar en él, como los antiguos hombres lo había echo antes acarreando la ira de Dios y logrando que a Noah le fuese encomendada la misión de salvar a los animales por parejas porque todo lo que anduviese por la tierra y por el cielo desaparecería.

Habían sido más dignos de ser salvados los animales que los hombres, porque en ese momento hasta los animales eran mejores que aquella raza que habiendo sido creadas tan perfecta había caído en la desgracia del pecado hasta llevar este mismo a los límites mismos de la infinita paciencia de Dios. Aquellos humanos no habían sido mejores que los que hoy poblaban la Tierra, incluso aquellos exorcistas que decían luchar por la Voluntad de Dios. Seres humanos egoístas, llenos de deseos oscuros, tanto o más que ellos mismos, que se escondían tras palabras aparentemente bondadosas e intenciones que ellos mismos disfrazaban, engañándose a ellos mismos al final.

Aquellos niños que acogiera bajo su manto y que conservasen los genes de los Noah eran mucho mejores que aquel resto de la humanidad, por eso habían sido escogido como Noah. Su sed de sangre no era más que sed de justicia. Los ángeles eran pensados como seres bellos que no podían más que hacer el bien, pero ¿no hablaba el Apocalipsis del Ángel de la Muerte que sembraría el terror los últimos momentos antes de la destrucción del mundo? Sus pequeños eran aquellos ángeles del Apocalipsis que él guiaría… pero no solo eran los comandantes de la destrucción del mundo, los corderos del sacrificio… también eran sus niños, sus pequeños.

Posiblemente no debía haber aprendido a quererlos como tal, pero era inevitable que atesorara de un modo particularmente especial cada momento con ellos compartidos, desde la manía por los dulces de Skinn, los trucos y travesuras de los mellizos, cuando Road se colgaba a su cuello o le robaba a Relo para jugar, la necesidad de mimos de Lulubell o el intercambio de comentarios sarcásticos y bromistas con Tyki.

Por eso, decidió no forzar las cosas de momentos y esperar un poco más ahora que sabía que la _Voluntad_ de Tyki había despertado y el Noah en su interior podría surgir en cualquier momento. Las cosas han de tomar su tiempo, y mucho más si se trataba de sus pequeños. Enviar al moreno y despreocupado Noah a lo que decidiría llamar unas 'vacaciones' junto a sus amigos humanos parecía lo más apropiado, incluso a riesgo de que el vínculo con ellos se estrechara. Sabía, a ciencia cierta, que sería el único modo en que su poder se estabilizara, el único modo en el que lo obligaría a controlar su propia _Voluntad_, y finalmente, en que podría protegerlo durante los momentos venideros, sin mezclarlo con sus planes inmediatos.

La seguridad de Tyki era primordial ahora que había perdido a Jasdero, Debitto y Skinn. Road era, pese a su apariencia, la primogénita y permanecería siempre a su lado y Lulubell jamás se involucraría con los humanos que tanto detestaba, sin embargo Tyki…

"Tyki estará más seguro con aquellos humanos de momento. Y su permanencia con ellos ayudará a nuestro planes al final" – tocó con el torso de su guante la mejilla del moreno, sin dejar adivinar tras sus palabras sus pensamientos.

"¿Eh? Pero Conde…" –la chica hizo una mueca de incredulidad antes de darle un gracioso puchero que bien escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos de angustia al alejar a Tyki de ellos en esas condiciones –"Imagine que se topase con los Exorcistas. El Arca es el lugar más seguro para él"

"No Road" –negó, con la enorme sonrisa inamovible –"Es una manera de protegerlo alejarlo y por lo demás, logrará estabilizar su poder si no desea herirlos. Es le modo más efectivo de contar cuanto antes con la habilidad de Tyki- pon" –con aquel tono algo arrastrado y bromista la voz el Conde del Milenio se impuso, aún cuando no se sintiese particularmente dispuesto a bromear.

La niña miró al Noah que seguía durmiendo en la cama con aprehensión antes de enlazar las manos tras su cuerpo delgado y suspirar con resignación. Sabía que si era esa la decisión del Conde no habría modo de cambiarla

--

El pequeño Iizu abrió los brazos simulando el planeo de un pájaro mientras corría metros más adelante bajo el bonito cielo azul que amaneciera cerca del campamento minero al que él y sus amigos se dirigiera, habiendo dejado notas en el camino, en cada estación por la que pasaran, indicándole al cuarto integrante del grupo que desde hacía semanas llevada sin aparecer cual era su destino, de modo tal que siempre supiera donde encontrarlos.

Bajó sus brazos al cabo de un rato, cansado y miró el horizonte, como si con el solo deseo de su corazón fuese capaz de hacer aparecer a aquella persona que tanto quería y ansiaba ver, más al no ver nada en el llano horizonte, siguió planeando mientras escuchaba las voces de los dos mayores que le acompañaban:

"No te alejes demasiado"

"¡Sí!" –se detuvo de inmediato, obediente mirando a ambos hombres cerrando los ojos en lo que se adivinaba era una sonrisa tras la mascarilla que cubría parte de su pequeño y dulce rostro. Y quietecito los esperó mientras los otros se acercaban con paso más reposado. Por ello, aprovechó para sacar de entre el pañuelo de su bolsillo aquel bonito botón de oro que Tyki le regalase y lo observó con fascinación.

Esperaba que su amigo regresara pronto, y aunque no es que lo pasara en absoluto mal con Momo y Frank, se notaba cuando faltaba el vagabundo de lentes. Además él siempre era muy gentil y cuidadoso con él y la verdad es que el pequeño había llegado a adorarlo como se quiere a un hermano o a un padre. Tyki era Tyki.

"¡Iizu!"- miraba aún el botón cuando la voz del Momo lo alertó en especial por su evidente alegría, y alzó la mirada para toparse a lo lejos con la figura de la persona que más quería ver en ese momento.

Sus ojitos se abrieron con expectación y guardando el botón corrió hacia la figura del vagabundo que sonriéndole como siempre le hizo un gesto a lo lejos a sus amigos antes de coger en brazos al niño, dándole un firme abrazo antes de soltarlo aunque le pequeño mantuvo el abrazo unos segundos más antes de mirarlo y sonreír:

"Tardaste mucho"

"Ne, ne… pero esta vez te compensaré quedándome un largo período" –se rió mientras los otros les alcanzaban.

Y entre risas y bromas de mal gusto acompañadas de palabras picarescas entre los tres adultos, el pequeño no pudo evitar notar que Tyki se veía ligeramente cansado y más delgado que la última vez que se fuera. Pero restándole importancia se dijo a sí mismo que en cuanto pudieran prepararía el mejor estofado del mundo para que recuperase su peso habitual.

--

Había terminado quedándose en el Cuartel General por petición de la linda de Leenale, aunque claro, esa no había sido su idea original, mas no pudo combatir con la insistencia y los ojitos encantadores de la adolescente. Sin embargo lo cierto es que dada las circunstancias no tenía demasiadas posibilidades de hacer otra cosa: Lo sucedido en Edo y la posibilidad que plantearan los Generales de que Leenale o Allen tuviesen el Corazón hacía que casi lo hubiesen amarrado al lugar pese a sus quejas, a su intento de hacerle perder la cabeza a unos cuantos generales e incluso de haberse dormido en plena reunión.

Pero bueno, la vida era injusta y no podía tenerse todo en la vida, así que de vez en cuando suponía que debía aburrirse con esas charlas interminables que de todos modos no parecían llegar a ningún lado. No, Marian Cross no estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran órdenes, ni a seguirlas ni no poder levantarse de aquella dura silla si es que quería hacerlo.

¿A dónde habrían ordenado esas sillas? ¿Acaso eran una especie de tortura? Eran horriblemente incómodas ¿Habrían sido un regalo del Conde del Milenio?

"¿Qué opinas, Cross?"

"Paso" –dijo despreocupadamente, tratando de hallar la posición adecuada para sentarse como correspondía

"¡¿Cómo que pasas?! Te hemos preguntado si tenías alguna idea de que Walker podía ser el Corazón"

"Ah… eso" –dijo serenamente antes de bostezar sonoramente –"No sé, que se yo. ¿Cómo voy a saber que aquel estúpido de mi aprendiz podía ser un posible Corazón o lograría convertirse en General? Después de todo si hago milagros" –miró a la General Cloud, la única mujer de la sala y le sonrió levemente, ante lo cual ella dio un suspiro.

"General Cross… ¿puede tomarse esto en serio?" -indicó Bak decidido a que aquel pelirrojo podía ser aún más irritante que Komui.

"Ya, si me lo tomo muy en serio, que va"

Más en serio se había tomado las última palabras del Conde antes de desaparecer de la Antigua Arca y la pregunta sobre la _Voluntad_ no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, mucho más cuando aquella palabra, de por sí tan decidora estaba relacionada con un Noah, ese además que más parecía un Akuma.

¿Qué tipo de _Voluntad_ sería? ¿A que estaría referida? ¿Qué acciones y consecuencias podía traer la dichosa _Voluntad_? Eso si era algo para preocuparse y no si Allen era un General o no, o quien era el Músico. Tonterías de niños, aquello ya había pasado. A veces esos generales se quedaban tanto en los detalles que no tomaban real valor a las cosas importantes.

"El Conde habló del Poseedor de la _Voluntad_" –soltó al fin en tono más serio mirando a los demás que conformaban aquella reunión y haciendo silencio por primera vez que tomase la palabra –"Habló así refiriéndose a aquel Noah al que se enfrentó Allen. Pienso que debería darnos una pista referente a los pasos que seguirá de ahora en adelante el Conde del Milenio"

"¿Poseedor de _Voluntad_?" –Komui se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo, tratando de recordar algo referente a ese título, peor sin lograr dar con nada pese a sus intentos de recordar –"Ciertamente es algo que no podemos dejar pasar, más aún si puede que sea la próxima carta de nuestro enemigo"

"Quizás Bookman sepa algo al respecto" –indicó Froi Tiedoll con serenidad pero con sensatez, mirando al resto sobre sus anteojos –"Si es cierto lo que dice Cross y el joven Walker, si el Noah evolucionó en vez de ser destruido por el arma Anti-Akuma de ambos es posible que nos estemos enfrentando a una nueva arma o quizás haya resultado una carta que la vez anterior el Conde no jugase y hay que conocerla de antemano. Sería una irresponsabilidad que nos tomase por sorpresa"

Los asistentes se apresuraron a mostrar su acuerdo, sin embargo Cross miró a Froi por largos segundos, pensativo, examinando sus palabras, y recordando al Noah con el que se enfrentase y a quien su Lamento de Magdalena no había echo más que noquearlo hasta la entrada de la Bola de Cebo.

La reunión prosiguió por espacio de minutos más, minutos que por lo demás se le hicieron eternos hasta que Cloud le despertó de una patada en la pantorrilla que le hizo ver estrellitas y se enteró de que algunos de su grupo serían los encargados de dar con el paradero del Noah llamado Tyki Mikk (¿Qué clase de nombre era eso a todo esto? Hubiese esperado algo más espeluznante de ese Noah con aspecto de Akuma): Allen, Lavi y Krory habrían de partir cuanto antes (¿Y por qué decían grupo de Cross cuando de él no era ninguno de esos y al único mocoso que conocía era su discípulo que ni para pagar sus deudas servía? Que descaro), permaneciendo Leenale en el Cuartel para recuperarse mientras investigaban si era ella el Corazón.

Claro que él tenía sus propias ideas y aunque en teoría salir del Cuartel no era una opción para él en ese momento, las reglas habían sido echar para quebrarlas. Investigaría eso por cuenta propia.

_Tyki Mikk, prepárate _

Esa misma media noche, nadie logró encontrar el rastro del General Cross en ningún rincón del Cuartel general mientras la grito desesperado de Allen que partía a la mañana siguiente se unía el de Komui que se lamentaba por no haber decidido amarrarlo y el de Lavi, porque nuevamente tendrían que recorrer medio mundo para ver si lograban cogerlo.

_Dios los cría_, fue le pensamiento de Kanda antes de suspirar y refugiarse en su habitación para escapar de los gritos de esa panda de inútiles.

--

**PROXIMAMENTE:** Capítulo 2

Se agradecen comentarios y críticas constructivas para continuar y averiguar de paso si es que alguien está leyendo esto.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Advertencias previas:** Ninguno de los personajes de D. Gray Man me pertenece. Por lo demás a medida que esta historia se desarrolle llevará al desarrollo a su vez de **Slash, **esto es, relaciones entre chicos (homosexuales). Aún no está definida la pareja a realizar pero se presume que será un Tyki/Lavi o un Cross/Tyki, de momentos posiblemente este último.

Disfruten!

1.2.3

**CAPÍTULO II**

Sus labios permanecen cerrados unos momentos más antes que, suavemente y de modo aparentemente relajado, dejen salir el humo del cigarro en tanto su mirada, enmarcada por los gruesos anteojos que ocultan parte de sus rasgos, se pierde en el paisaje solitario y seco que se extiende más allá de la ventana de la casucha en la que descansan.

Algo en ese paisaje le recuerda a la superficie lunar, pero sabe que no es así: la luna creciente, luminosa y presente, parece una sonrisa amplia echa por un pincel especialmente certero. La Minera Berg duerme amparada por esa luna que pareciera reírse de ellos mientras los demás descansan. Una ligera ráfaga de viento levanta algo de polvo afuera mientras que en el interior de aquel sucucho, Momo se mueve incómodo a los pies del único sofá de la habitación, soltando un ligero ronquido.

Una sonrisa suave escapa de los labios de Tyki al escuchar a su amigo y desliza su mirada por los otros dos: Frank que a terminado en posición fetal, moviéndose a intervalos irregulares de un lado para otro en el suelo, e Iizu quien obviamente utiliza el sofá y permanece cubierto por una manta y el abrigo que Momo colocase sobre él luego que le pequeño se durmiese. Su rostro pequeño descansa tranquilo, y hay en él la impresión de que parte de la seguridad que siente en su sueño es por el hecho de que tiene a los tres junto a él. Y Tyki desea reprenderse a su vez porque tontamente, él también siente una seguridad especial al estar en ese lugar, con esa compañía, por tonto que parezca.

El cigarro se consume en sus dedos mientras que sentado en el umbral de la ventana, descansa su cabeza en el marco, tratando de calmar una inquietud que no es tal, pero que no puede obviar.

Tiene un vacío temporal en la cabeza. No recuerda los últimos sucesos, solo sabe que de algún modo cuando abrió los ojos estaba en su cama, aunque el recuerdo inmediatamente posterior fuese Road y él en el Arca esperando la llegada de los exorcistas. Entre esos sucesos no recuerda que fue lo que ocurrió y aunque preguntó, el Conde lo evitó con esa forma tan propia de él, con aquella voz graciosa y terminando por dirigirlo hacia el tema que él quería llevar. Si estaba ahora ahí era también por ello mismo y eso no dejaba de extrañar al Noah, puesto que aunque el Conde había sido permisivo con él al respecto, sabía que no le gustaba que se juntase con humanos y estrechase lazos con ellos.

Que él mismo le enviase con ellos tenía que significar algo.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué habría sucedido con los exorcistas? ¿Con Jasdero y Debitto? ¿Con Skinn? Y… ¿Cómo porque aquella marca en su mano dolía tanto cuando despertó? La cruz en la mano derecha que siempre tuviese y que solía cubrir en sus dos formas con guantes, había dolido como no recordaba que lo hiciera desde su despertar como Noah: ¿Tendría alguna relación con los últimos sucesos? ¿Con el hecho de que no pudiera recordar? Qué fuese el Conde quien lo enviase con los humanos no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero era algo sobre lo que reflexionar.

Suspiró suavemente antes de apagar el cigarro contra el cenicero, llenos de colillas similares y tocarse la mano derecha, sosteniéndola con la izquierda, cruzando una expresión de preocupación por sus ojos pese a que los enormes anteojos cubrían bien esos rasgos.

No podía ignorar por lo demás que sentía como si su corazón se quemase a fuego lento y una terrible ansiedad de sangre le nublase el juicio por segundos, sin embargo era imperativo que controlase eso por Momo, Frank y por supuesto, por Iizu. ¿Habría sido esa la razón por la que el Conde le enviase con ellos? De todos modos no podía permitir que fuese él mismo quien los dañara, aún cuando sintiera que a veces el deseo de sangre era más fuerte.

–"¿Tyki?" –la voz suave del pequeño le hizo voltear el rostro enmarcado entre los rizos morenos, desordenados, para fijar las gafas en el cuerpecito que se había acercado a él sin que siquiera lo notase. La manta que antes cubriese al pequeño rubio ahora había sido depositada sobre los hombros del moreno por las manos del pequeño, quien había terminado sentándose frente a él, mirándolo con los pies descalzos y rostro agotado. –"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás en pie?" –se frotó un ojito para mirar que se sostenía la mano –"¿Te hiciste una herida?" –agregó notando la punta de la cruz que marcaba el dorso de la mano de Tyki y que la otra mano del moreno no alcanzaba a cubrir.

–"No es nada. Solo una antigua herida que ya cerró" –indicó, restándole importancia mientras hablaban entre susurros para no despertar al resto, y sonriéndole despreocupadamente, volvía a colocarse el mitón en la mano correspondiente –"¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?" –dijo ignorando las otras preguntas del niño y centrándose en lo que él veía como lo más importante.

–"Abrí los ojos y no te vi durmiendo…" –señaló el espacio vacío en el suelo junto al sofá en el que él durmiese –"… me pregunté si te habrías ido nuevamente a ese trabajo" –confesó suavemente, avergonzado de contarle dicho temor, pero sincero puesto que cada vez detestaba más ese trabajo de medio tiempo que Tyki realizaba y que lo apartaba a veces semanas y semanas de ellos.

Tyki le miró por momentos en silencio, viendo como el muchacho había bajado la mirada. Ver entre sus ropas el brillo de uno de los botones que le regalase y que el pequeño usara como colgante, le hizo sonreír, haciendo que alargara la mano y la posara sobre la cabeza de Iizu.

–"Te dije que me quedaré un buen rato con ustedes. No tengas miedo" –aquella sonrisa confiada y divertida invadió los labios del Noah mientras que lograba arrancarle una sonrisa de felicidad al más joven.

Iizu sostuvo el botón entre sus dedos antes de cogerlo suavemente y sacarlo de su cuello, apretándolo sobre su corazón para hablar a través de la mascarilla, al momento:

–"Hace unos días tuve el horrible presentimiento de que no volverías" –ante aquellas palabras el vagabundo no pudo menos que mostrar un gesto de consternación que reemplazó a la sonrisa mientras que los gruesos lentes le daban un aspecto cómico. Sin embargo, internamente, eso no hizo más que acentuar sus dudas sobre lo que habría sucedido en el lapso de tiempo que perdió –"No les quise decir a Frank ni Momo para no preocuparles, pero…" –mordiéndose el pequeño el labio suavemente le tendió el botón que perteneciera al General Yeegar.

–"No, Iizu, ese es tu tesoro. Haz de cuidarlo porque es un regalo de mi para ti" –indicó el Noah tomando la mano del pequeño para cerrarla suavemente en un puño, sobre el botón.

–"Lo sé" –indicó el chico, bajando la mirada –"Pero desearía que lo conservases tú cuando tengas que irte. Así te sentirás obligado a regresar, aunque sea para devolvérmelo" –dentro de la lógica infantil, aquel gesto no pudo menos que arrancarle una sonrisa mucho más gentil al moreno

–"Ne… Iizu, yo siempre volveré si así te lo he prometido. Quiero que lo conserves porque así siempre tendrás presente nuestra amistad" –agregó inclinándose hacia él para mirarle sobre los anteojos, clavando sus ojos dorados en él

–"No me sentiré tranquilo si no lo aceptas" –indicó el cambio el pequeño más firme y convencido, clavando su mirada en la del otro del mismo modo –"Tengo todos tus regalos, pero este… quiero que sea una especie de promesa"

La mano del vagabundo se mantuvo sobre la del pequeño por instantes más, esta vez silencioso antes de dar un suspiro y rascarse la nuca con aparente resignación para abrir suavemente los dedos del menor y tomar el botón que colgaba de un lazo de cuero. Se lo pasó por la cabeza para mirar el botón sobre su pecho, antes de meterlo en el interior de su ropa, ocultándolo: Si había algo que Tyki se había dado cuenta a lo largo del tiempo es que no podía decirle que no a Iizu.

El joven rubio sonrió feliz de que su deseo fuese aceptado, pero tosiendo un poco, se estremeció, momento en que el moreno decidió aquella conversación debía tocar su fin, de modo que poniéndose de pie, le indicó sin palabras al menor que era momento de volver al sofá y dormir. Mañana habría de madrugar para trabajar y ya que Iizu se negaba a no hacer nada por ayudarlos, no quería que el cansancio le jugase una mala pasada a su débil salud.

Con pasos rápidos pero silenciosos el niño volvió a subirse al sofá, pasando por encima de Momo, cuestión que también hizo Tyki para arropar al chico antes de tenderse en el suelo, junto al sofá para descansar un rato más. Mañana ya tendría tiempo para pensar.

Cansado como estaba no se dio cuenta que la sensación que le provocase el botón sobre su pecho, cálido por haber estado entre las manos del niño calmaba la sed de sangre que el Noah en su interior parecía pedirle a gritos saciar y en cambio una sopor dulce lo embriagaba, calmándolo.

*-*-*-*-*

Escuchar el estómago rugir de Allen a la par que el de Kroy hubiese podido alertar a cualquiera, por eso, Lavi no se extrañó cuando mientras las tripas de los otros dos daban su especie de concierto, la gente los mirase mal y tendiera a apartarse de ellos, como si de un momento a otro, los fuesen a morder.

El pelirrojo caminaba un poco delante de ellos, con las manos en la nuca, sin ver el camino en realidad, obviando olímpicamente las quejas de sus dos compañeros sobre el hambre que sentían. También él se sentía tentado luego de escucharlos, a detenerse un rato a comer y descansar, si hubiese sido posible, hasta dormir un poco, pero no creía que eso fuese lo mejor en la situación actual. Tenían que avanzar lo más que pudieran puesto que su misión había sido catalogada de Primera Urgencia, pero no era para menos si es que aquel Noah no solo no había sido destrozado por el arma Anti-Akuma de Allen, terminando por trasformarse en una especie de monstruo, sino que además había sido catalogado por el propio Conde del Milenio como el Poseedor de la _Voluntad_.

La última mirada que recibió de su abuelo luego de salir del Cuartel General de la Orden Oscura fue más decidora de lo que hubiese deseado al respecto, y apretó los labios recordando su papel de Bookman, aunque estaba lejos de aceptarlo realmente luego de los últimos sucesos y en especial de la visión-ilusión que Road le mostrase. En el fondo de su corazón había comenzado a dudar de que fuese posible ser Bookman y Exorcista al mismo tiempo.

Ante esa conclusión solo había una posible solución: Ser lo uno o lo otro, según entendía, no había modo de eludir su responsabilidad como Bookman.

Había sido esa última mirada del viejo panda también la que le recordase no solo su misión como Bookman sino también le recomendaba especial cuidado con aquello del Poseedor de la _Voluntad_. No es que realmente supieran a ciencia cierta que es lo que traía consigo aquel título –si es que podía llamársele así –pero había algo perturbador en que el Noah que en su momento Road Kamelot catalogara como Dominador de la Creación fuese también el que tuviese la Voluntad. Ambas palabras no deberían ir en un mismo individuo, menos si era un Noah, y uno que se había mostrado tan fuerte por lo demás.

¿Pero _Voluntad_ de qué? ¿Y como debía combatirse eso? No había en su memoria de Bookman un registro de nada similar, principalmente porque muy poco se sabía de los Noah en realidad y unos eran tan distintos de los otros que crear un patrón para ellos era tan complejo como pretender hacer uno de los mismos exorcistas, algo que él sabía que era imposible. Como Allen dijese en su momento, son los humanos los que llevan las inocencias, y en el caso de los Noah, también eran humanos. Y los humanos eran seres absurdos a veces, y los absurdos no tienen lógica alguna.

–"Lavi, detengámonos unos instantes. No podemos seguir así sin comer" –se lamentó Allen poniendo su mejor cara de desolación, una que fue acompañada de modo similar por Krory mientras que ambos, como cachorros abandonados, observaban al pelirrojo con intensidad y mirada lastimosa.

–"¿P-Pero qué…?" –se quedó de piedra al ver la curiosa escena y retrocedió un paso.

–"Lavi~" –la voz de los dos se entonó cantarina y pareciendo que más recurría de la ultratumba que de este mundo, algo que terminó de convencer a Lavi con tal de que los otros dos dejaran de comportarse de ese modo, por lo que el Bookman más joven optó por asentir, algo pálido y a cierta distancia, prudencial, de aquellos dos hambrientos y desesperados.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que aquel retraso debía deberse también a que Allen no quería volver a ver a su Maestro tan pronto, cosa en la que él mismo coincidía de algún modo, porque luego de ver su comportamiento y, consciente de todo lo que habían tenido que pasara para encontrarlo, y habiéndose escapado tan fácilmente a la oportunidad, pues el exorcista del parche no parecía demasiado motivado por volver a tenerlo en frente –sin la ayuda de Leenale por lo demás –para presencias como simplemente se les volvía a escapar, en especial si desconocían la razón por la que el General Cross hubiese vuelto a escapar: ¿Simple molestia de permanecer en el Cuartel General o había razones más ocultas?

Su misión era clara: Descubrir al Noah de la Voluntad y saber a su vez que significaba aquello, destruyendo al Noah y al humano de ser necesarios, y sin embargo, si veían a Cross, regresarlo al Cuartel era de suma importancia también. Aunque claro, Cross parecía tener una habilidad especial para escabullirse de sus perseguidores.

"_Tengo el privilegio de 'elegir' cualquier cosa de este mundo"_ había dicho Tyki Mikk refiriéndose a su habilidad de atravesar las cosas, pero ¿a eso se refería Voluntad? ¿Simplemente a elegir que cosas se podían atravesar o no? No… dentro de ese contexto no cabía la frase que Cross indicase en la reunión hubiese dicho el Conde, y que posteriormente su abuelo le comunicase para mantenerlo al tanto de todo lo que debía saber para registrar esa batalla por completo.

–"¿Qué sucede, Lavi?" –preguntó suavemente Krory, preocupado, mientras que en tanto Allen devoraba plato tras plato en aquel pequeño restaurante en el que se habían detenido para comer –"Últimamente pareces ausente" –el pelirrojo no pudo menos que asombrarse por la perspicacia su amigo, sin embargo no por su nobleza.

Pese a su aspecto algo aterrador a veces, Krory se le hacía una de las personas más nobles y buenas que hubiese conocido en su vida, y había conocido a muchas. No debía llamarle por ello demasiado la atención que fuese él quien hiciera la pregunta, y sin embargo, no creyó dar suficientes señales como para que pudiera percibirse ese estado en él, aunque al parecer Krory había podido leerlo con más claridad que él mismo hubiese podido de estar en la situación del otro.

–"Solo estaba pensando en lo que nos había dicho el Supervisor Komui y mi abuelo" –confesó, negando con la cabeza para poder restarle importancia luego de que viese los ojos fijos, pero con expresión de preocupación del exorcista mayor –"No te preocupes, de verdad, no es necesario"

–"¿Y sobre que reflexionabas entonces?" –Allen detuvo su comida –acumulando una cantidad de platos impresionantes sobre la mesa que más parecía hubiesen alimentado a un ejercito que a una sola persona –para poder centrar su atención en el pelirrojo, aunque era cierto que ya solo estaba tomándose su tiempo en devorar el postre, pero que no por ello, y durante el resto de la comida, no hubiese prestado atención a los otros dos.

–"Me preguntaba, entre otras cosas, por qué un Noah puede ser llamado de la Voluntad. Digo… la Voluntad la asociamos con una virtud, en cambio Ira, Vínculo…" –meditó, pensativo.

–"¿No era Road la Noah del Sueño? Eso no es tampoco un aspecto necesariamente negativo" –acotó Allen con la cuchara en la boca.

–"Pero Voluntad no tiene un aspecto negativo realmente. No se considera nunca una persona con una fuerte voluntad una persona malvada, aunque lo que persiga con ella sea malo; no así el Sueño, porque dentro del mismo pueden considerarse las Pesadillas, que claramente es lo que ella provoca" –sufrió un ligero estremecimiento, imperceptible mientras que su mirada se enturbiaba un poco la recordar aquel 'memorable' encuentro.

–"No creo que el Vínculo sea tampoco necesariamente algo malvado" –acotó Krory, tímidamente para mirar a los otros dos, en especial a Lavi porque Allen había vuelto a concentrarse en la comida –"Un Vínculo es siempre algo positivo entre dos personas porque supone una relación, que como sucedía con esos dos, los hacía ser en el fondo, un solo Noah"

Lavi miró a Krory a los ojos, sonriendo levemente, asintiendo, agradeciendo así sus palabras, y es que el hombre tenía razón, y quizás esos dos fuesen precisamente tan importantes para el asunto como Tyki, pero, ¿podría ser que Krory los hubiese derrotado antes de que alcanzaran a despegar todo su poder? ¿O todo aquello giraría exclusivamente alrededor de la _Voluntad_?

–"Hasta donde sé cada Noah representa algo de su antecesor" –el rostro del pelirrojo volvió a tornarse pensativo mientras que sus ojos se entornaban entre más reflexionaba sobre ello sin poder hallar lo que hubiese considerado una respuesta satisfactoria –"Eso significa que cada uno de los Noah, es elemento…"

–"…representativo de lo que fue el primer Noah" –concluyó Allen sacándose la cuchara de la boca para mirar a los otros dos exorcistas –"También lo he estado pensado" –indicó al ver que el joven Bookman lo mirada.

–"Pero… ¿Noah sentía Ira?" –preguntó Krory, confundido recordando a Skinn Boric –"¿Por qué habría sentido Ira cuando fue el hombre que Dios eligió para salvar y realizar su voluntad?"

Allen se fijó en su amigo y sonrió ligeramente para poner una mano en su hombro, gentilmente para negar con la cabeza, indicándole que no valía la pena calentarse la cabeza tratando de comprender profundamente lo que había tras los Noah. Pero la mirada ausente y entornada de Lavi le indicó que el pelirrojo no pensaba igual que él.

*-*-*-*-*

–"Buenas noches" –las voces a coro de Momo y Frank le hicieron sonreír con aquella sonrisa un tanto vaga y divertida que, obviando los matices, tenía en sus dos formas, en tanto los veía alejarse hacia la cabaña, permaneciendo por su parte junto a la fogata instalada a unos cuantos metros de la misma, despidiéndolos con la mano. Tenía pensado seguirlos a la cabaña en cuanto terminase su cigarro de todos modos ya que no quería llenar la habitación con el humo del cigarro.

La noche había caído sobre ellos mientras los tres conversaban junto a la fogata, siendo los últimos de los mineros de Berg que no se hubiesen guarnecido de la fría noche en sus cabañas. Iizu ya dormía hace algunas horas, puesto que el pequeño no se había encontrado del todo bien durante el día, al final Momo había terminado llevándolo a la cabaña bastante antes de la hora de término. Hubo de pedir el resto del día para así poder cuidar del chico y no había sido hasta esa tarde que Frank y él se enterasen de que al parecer el pequeño había terminado por coger un resfriado, uno que conociendo la salud de Iizu, bien podía derivar en algo peor.

Suspiró, exhalando el humo mientras en los lentes de sus gafas se reflejaban las llamas de una fogata que había sido lo suficientemente grande como para reunir a un número importante de mineros a su alrededor hacía unas cuantas horas, aunque ahora no quedaba mucho de esa gran fogata y posiblemente no tardaría demasiado en consumirse tampoco.

Durante esas horas habían estado discutiendo la posibilidad de moverse hacia el sur por climas más cálidos y menos extenuantes para el más pequeño del grupo, sin embargo la estación no era apropiada para cambiar de trabajo y en tal caso el futuro se veía sumamente incierto, lo que también los tenía preocupados porque en minas Berg estaban recibiendo un buen sueldo y un lugar para quedarse. Aún así, la salud de Iizu posiblemente no soportaría el clima de la mina y el trabajo pesado demasiado tiempo, en especial considerando que este era su quinto resfriado en cinco meses. Pero de todos modos, moverse hacia el sur no les aseguraba un lugar para quedarse con el pequeño que no estaba en condiciones para dormir al aire libre.

Momo había indicado que la campiña francesa era un buen lugar para comenzar a buscar trabajo si es que se acercaba la fecha de la cosecha. Frank creía que quizás pudieran encontrar algún trabajo de obreros en Italia, siendo el aire marino del Mediterráneo idóneo para la salud de Iizu. Tyki había decidido evaluar las posibilidades puesto que no contaban con suficiente dinero y el Conde había sido muy tacaño esta vez con él, al parecer deseando asegurarse que no se movería demasiado de minas Berg, por lo que cruzar el Canal de la Mancha ya parecía bastante complejo con su escaso presupuesto, por mucho que hubiesen ahorrado. Las medicinas de Iizu no eran unas cuantas monedas.

Suspiró, dejándose caer hacia atrás en el suelo, y mirando el cielo estrellado mientras que movía el cigarro hacia el otro lado de sus labios, pensativo. Pero al cabo de unos minutos se sentó con un impulso de los brazos tras la nuca y lanzó el resto del cigarro a la fogata con dos dedos. Se sacudió el pantalón antes de ponerse de pie con un salto y rascándose la nuca, se volteó hacia la cabaña dispuesto a dormir un poco antes de la jornada.

Sin embargo no había alcanzado a dar dos pasos cuando se detuvo y una sonrisa ya no tan gentil asomó de sus labios, ensanchándose por momentos de modo anormal al escuchar el sonido del seguro de un arma ser retirado

–"Date la vuelta lentamente"

–"Ne ¿Qué he hecho ahora… Señor Exorcista?" –la sonrisa encantadora que enseñó al voltearse le daba al Noah un aire de inocencia que a un hombre menos resuelto que Marian Cross posiblemente hubiese echo dudar –"¿Es que acaso hay toque de queda y yo no me he enterado?"

La expresión de Cross no varió pese a la simpática sonrisa del otro, y tampoco sonrió mientras examinaba fijamente el aspecto destartalado y completamente inofensivo que mostraba su enemigo: si no hubiese sido porque el Akuma modificado lo había señalado como el Noah que buscaba no hubiese podido imaginar que aquel vagabundo de aspecto descuidado era el elegante moreno que una que otra vez había divisado, pero que nunca se había acercado a él, dejándole tarea a esos tontos –pero divertidos –mellizos. Por momentos se preguntó si acaso serían personalidades completamente distintas y el Noah habría poseído al vagabundo siendo este último ignorante de lo que hacía su 'lado negro'.

–"¿Eres Tyki Mikk, no es cierto?"

–"Ah, ¿Esa es un pregunta retórica?" –el sonido del gatillo hundiéndose levemente a modo de advertencia hizo que el vagabundo riese nerviosamente para mover las manos frente a él, frenético, negando para que no disparada –"Ya, no es necesario que se ponga así, Señor Exorcista…" –se rascó la nuca, sonriéndole –"Sí, supongo que soy yo"

La tranquilidad que seguía mostrando el moreno de lentes no alteró al pelirrojo, pero le hizo fruncir ligeramente el ceño, esperando que de un momento a otro se moviese o hiciera algo, dispuesto a darle lucha, pero ahí estaba el joven, como si esperase que él le dijera algo más antes de acabar con él. Aún así, él no tenía nada más que acotar.

–"¿Tú eres el General Cross, no?" –se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y mirándole por sobre las pesadas gafas, descubriendo los ojos entre rizos morenos que esta vez Cross si reconoció, aunque tuviesen otro color aquellas veces: dorado –"Mira… ¿no podríamos postergar esto unos días? Estoy ocupado"

–"¿Debería importarme eso, Noah?" –sus ojos se entornaron levemente mientras miraba al sujeto, apareciendo una leve sonrisa en sus labios –"_Inocencia. Actívate_" –el arma pareció encenderse por momentos antes de que la bala saliera a toda velocidad como una ráfaga de viento hacia el moreno que apretó los dientes, maldiciendo por lo bajo para moverse con rapidez hacia la derecha, esquivándola a duras penas.

La bala atravesó la puerta de la cabaña donde estaban Momo, Frank e Iizu, alterando al Noah que entrecerró los ojos mirando el agujero que dejase el arma antes de voltearse a mirar al Exorcista que permanecía tranquilo, al parecer sin intención de volver a atacar. Cross no pensaba deshacerse de modo inmediato del Noah, al menos no sin antes haber averiguado lo que significaba que ese chico fuese el Poseedor de la Voluntad y de paso, analizarlo.

–"No es usted muy amable, Señor Exorcista" –aunque su voz ya carecía de ese tono simpático que emplease la primera vez, y por el contrario, había un ligero rencor contenido –"¿Está dispuesto a luchar conmigo en este recinto? ¿Rodeados de frágiles humanos que podrían morir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?"

–"Si con eso logro destruirte, bien valdría la pena el sacrificio, ¿no crees?" –una ligerísima sonrisa burlona adornó los labios del atractivo pelirrojo antes de que levantase nuevamente el arma para apuntar al moreno que tenía una mano apoyada en el suelo y parecía mirarlo como si pensara envestirlo de un momento a otro, como un animal furioso, aunque no había furia en el rostro del Tyki.

–"Vosotros los Exorcistas, se jactan de ser los Siervos de Dios, pero me pregunto si realmente saben lo que es eso y si Dios aprueba su accionar"

–"No te preocupes, se lo preguntarás tu mismo en unos instantes" –y se disputo a presionar el gatillo, sin embargo, no terminó de hacerlo.

No es que Tyki Mikk se hubiese movido hacia él y hubiese tenido que esquivarlo, tampoco era como si de pronto él hubiese dudado de su deber o se hubiese hartado de jugar con el moreno y hubiese decidido activar completamente su Inocencia, sino que una piedrecita había ido a golpear su cabeza, dolorosa y molesta, aunque no le dañaran realmente porque entre la mata de cabello y el sombrero, había que decir que llegaban bastante amortiguados. Sin embargo, cuando se volteó a mirar a quien con tan pobre intento buscase detenerlo, se asombró al ver a un pequeño rubio con una mascarilla sobre su boca, tirándole con fuerza piedrecitas. No es que esa sorpresa se expresara en su rostro, pero Cross se preguntó seriamente que pretendía ese mocoso.

–"Vete, niño" –dijo alzando una ligera ceja.

–"¡No se atreva a hacerle algo a Tyki!" –se esforzó Iizu, lanzando una piedra más grande que se hizo polvo antes de llegar a su destino por un solo disparo del General, que ahora lo apuntaba a él, esperando que eso lo amedrentara.

–"¡¡Iizu!!" –pero dicha acción le acarreó que no viese al moreno abalanzarse sobre él para lanzarlo al suelo, aún en su forma humana, con él encima, y tratando de arrebatarle el arma que era la Inocencia del General.

Las gafas habían caído, haciéndose añicos cuando se lanzara contra él para evitar que disparara al pequeño, de modo que ahora el pelirrojo podía ver perfectamente el rostro enfurecido del Noah que intentaba mantenerlo bajo control pero que no parecía dispuesto a tomar su forma de Noah ante el muchacho.

–"¡¡Iizu, vuelve adentro!!"

–"¡¡Pero Tyki…!!"

–"¡Adentro!"

Durante la breve discusión entre le niño y el moreno, Cross le terminó por dar un fuerte patada en la boca del estómago a Tyki, tirándolo al suelo, logrando soltarse y esta vez él tomó el control de la situación, apresando al Noah contra el suelo, inmovilizándolo, aunque hubiese perdido el arma en el jaleo. Y tuvo que reconocer que para ser un Noah, la nueva posición le favorecía bastante: agitado, con los ojos negros brillantes de furia, los labios apretados y aquellos rizos morenos desparramados sobre el suelo y cayéndose sobre los ojos. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa y ligeramente burlona enmarcara sus labios.

–"Te ves mejor desde arriba" –aunque sus palabras no hicieron enojar al moreno bajo él, sino que dejando de forcejear, pareció repentinamente choqueado por las palabras de su enemigo y un violento rubor le subió por las mejillas para cerrar los ojos y tratar de deshacerse de él con más fuerza, lo que no hizo más que divertir al pelirrojo.

–"Tyki…" –la voz débil de Iizu terminó por alertar a Noah y exorcista que pese a la difícil posición, y por lo demás que tan bien hubiese podido ser malentendida, voltearon a mirarlo de inmediato, para ver como el pequeño se desvanecía.

–"¡Iizu!" –la desesperación reflejada en los ojos del Noah hizo que Cross frunciera el ceño y saliera de encima de él para que pudiera socorrer al chico al que no tenía idea que podría haberle ocurrido.

Cogió su arma mientras Tyki iba a por el cuerpecito desfallecido y lo zarandeaba levemente. Marian Cross no había creído que un Noah fuese capaz de mostrar tanta ansiedad y preocupación por un niño humano y por eso, cuando el moreno entró a la cabaña corriendo y llamando a alguien, y las luces del lugar se encendieron, y un humano salió corriendo –presuntamente a buscar un médico –el exorcista se mantuvo junto a la puerta, esperando. Esperando. Esperando. Hasta que no pudo esperar más y entró.

*-*-*-*-*

El médico cubrió con la manta al pequeño que respiraba más tranquilo, con un paño húmedo sobre la frente y la camisita desabrochada. La mascarilla que solía usar había sido retirada. Bajó la manga del pequeño, cubriendo a su vez la zona donde había tenido que inyectar la medicina y se volteó a hablar con alguno de los adultos de la habitación, pareciendo que los más indicados eran el moreno de lentes que miraba serio, pero con aspecto ligeramente angustiado el cuerpecito que descansaba inconsciente sobre le sofá, o el pelirrojo bien vestido que permanecía apoyado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, pero al parecer, atento. Sin embargo, fue un sujeto calvo el que terminó por adelantarse para saber que debían hacer, puesto que su paga ya había sido recibida.

En tanto, Tyki miró fijamente el exorcista, esperando que de un momento a otro se lanzara en un nuevo ataque, y sin embargo su expresión no demostraba de modo alguno que tuviese intención de un ataque, pese a que sus puños estaban apretados, a la espera de dicha acción por parte del pelirrojo. Aún así, el hombre fumaba tranquilamente apoyado en la ventana, con el cigarro ladeado y sin tomar en cuenta en lo absoluto al moreno de quien parecía tener toda su atención. En cambio, Cross Marian sonrió de lado, sin mirarle para soltar el humo del cigarro y caminó con paso lento, y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, fuera de la casucha en la que se alojaran los cuatro viajeros.

Sólo una vez que estuvo afuera se detuvo, sin mirar aún al moreno que no había perdido tiempo en seguirlo y sacando una mano de los bolsillos, se rascó descuidadamente la nuca, en un gesto que parecía cargado de fastidio:

–"Para ser un Noah que desea destruir a los humanos, te preocupas bastante por ellos" –optó por decir para mirar finalmente sobre su hombro al atractivo vago cuyos ojos habían vuelto a ser cubiertos por aquellos pesados lentes que no hacían más que ocultar sus agradables y varoniles facciones.

–"Para ser un Exorcista que sea destruir a los Noah, te preocupas bastante por mis intereses aunque no tengas idea al final del por qué de ellos" –devolvió el morocho sin dejar de mirarle con una sonrisa un tanto boba, aunque era obvio que sus ojos, ocultos, ocultaban una mirada más seria y posiblemente más peligrosa.

–"Sí bueno, el mocoso no tiene la culpa de no saber que clase de monstruo eres" –indicó con despreocupación mientras retiraba el cigarro de los labios para voltearse y enfrentarlo finalmente, sin prisa.

–"Vaya… había escuchado que el General Cross era un bastardo sin corazón, pero veo que al final su debilidad no son solo las mujeres hermosas sino también los niños" –habló Tyki con tranquilidad en cuyos labios se ladeaba nuevamente un cigarro, que a diferencia del de Cross permanecía apagado

–"Es que ha sido la oportunidad perfecta para sacarme la carga de bastardo que tengo encima. A las chicas les gusta eso" –agregó con ironía y con una mirada de evidente superioridad de quien no puede menos que mirar con desprecio a su interlocutor.

–"Lástima que no haya ninguna chica cerca para admirar su noble acción, General"

Quizás ha sido un error, pero no podía dejar al niño sin atención, quizás ha sido un error porque ahora, por pagar ese médico, se ha quedado sin la botella de exquisito licor que pensaba tomar una vez que terminase con Tyki Mikk, y ahora no tiene ni botella ni misión cumplida. Aunque sabe que el haber visto como aquel mocoso protegía tan desesperadamente al Noah oculto bajo aquella sonrisa boba y en cierto modo encantadora, no debería afectar en su misión de acabar con él, ya no tiene el mismo ánimo que antes de humillarlo y barrer el polvoriento suelo con él.

¿Se está volviendo blando? Claro que no, solo está cansado y con el estómago vacío: él no cumple misiones idiotas bajo esas dos limitantes, así que deberá ser para otra ocasión. O eso trata de pensar, mientras no deja de mirar al Noah y busca alguna señal que lo delate como el Poseedor de la Voluntad y lo que eso pueda significar.

Para ser un Noah actúa demasiado humano, demasiado entregado no solo al ansia de asesinar y destruir, sino también a la de proteger y eso es algo que los Noah no hacen, o no deberían hacer.

Por un momento le cruza la idea de que ese Noah en lo particular tiene dos caras que son completamente independientes la una de la otra, sin embargo, la idea es desechada de inmediato a ver al hombre que tiene al frente y que indudablemente pese al encanto descuidado de su aspecto y de su sonrisa, es un Noah. Lo siente, lo sabe… hay en su aura un olor a muerte insoportable. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué explicación hay para que ese hombre viaje con humanos y pareciera ser no solo cercano con ellos, sino tan amigo de ellos? Claro está que aquellos pobres infelices no conocen a quien llevan ni que puede matarlos en cualquier momento.

¿Qué significa que sea el Poseedor de la Voluntad?

–"¿Te has dado cuenta que si dejas a ese mocoso en este lugar un tiempo más, morirá?" –declaró finalmente con serenidad para ladear el cigarro en sus labios y mirar a lo que de momentos se le antojó su Némesis: morocho, sonriente, un Noah, destructor.

Sin embargo, si Tyki iba a decir algo, se vio cortado por la presencia de Frank que había salido recién de la casucha con le médico, que se alejaba ya mientras que el compañero de viaje del morocho se acercaba a él ante la mirada observadora del exorcista, atenta, calculadora.

–"Iizu está durmiendo. Parece que está mejor" –pareció hacer una leve mueca de incomodidad por la presencia del elegante hombre, tan distinto a ellos y cuyas ropas no hacen más que acentuar la brecha. Frank sabe que esa ropa le recuerda algo, la ha visto antes y no tarda en recordar a aquel chico que los despojase hasta de sus ropas un día en un tren, hacía ya algún tiempo, durante una partida de cartas. –"Dile a tu amigo que entre. Hay té y queda algo de pan si se le ofrece".

Momo y él han hablado y creen que aquel hombre es quizás quien envía a aquellos extraños y repentinos trabajos de medio tiempo a Tyki. De todos modos ellos no preguntan, no porque no les preocupe su amigo, sino porque esperan que él hable. Todos tienen algo que contar, que ocultar, que desear olvidar y que solo la confianza y el momento adecuado harán que expresen a los demás. Si aquel es el peso de Tyki, ellos son capaces de esperar, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Saben que Tyki no necesita que se lo recuerden con palabras cursis, solo están ahí cada vez que él regresa más silencioso, menos vivaz de sus trabajos. Y aunque la idea de que sea ese hombre quien provoca esos obvios cambios de humor en su amigo les repele, son conscientes de que acaba de pagar un médico para le más joven de ellos, uno que ellos no habrían podido pagar bajo ninguna circunstancia, aún con las ganancias con las que se hace Tyki.

Es ligeramente vergonzoso darse cuenta en especial de que, pese a ello, no tienen más que té y un pan algo duro para ofrecerle a ese hombre pelirrojo que pareciera reírse de ellos con la mirada.

Por eso Frank termina por considerar que pese a todo, Cross no le agrada en lo absoluto. Mucho menos luego de ver como pareciera mirar a Tyki: con altivez, una mirada del que él ha sido receptor muchos años por sus ropas ajadas y por sus modales poco elegantes. Pero su ayuda ha sido invaluable.

–"Creo que estaba por marcharse" –suelta el moreno con la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero un leve brillo sobre los lentes enormes permite al pelirrojo advertir su mirada amenazante al respecto, porque los ojos ahora negros –y que él conoce dorados –parecieran advertirle que habrá tiempo en otra ocasión para dicho enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, los planes del General son otros. Por ello, ampliando su sonrisa, con el ánimo de fastidiarlo un poco más aunque eso signifique también su propio fastidio, tira el cigarro al suelo para aplastarlo con la bota.

–"Ya es muy tarde para ello. Creo que me quedaré esta noche. No creo que a Mikk le moleste cederme su cama, ¿verdad?"

Ese fue el turno de Tyki para sonreír, ya no tan encantadoramente como antes.

*-*-*-*

–"Tincampy pareciera sentir a mi Maestro por este sitio" –se extrañó Allen mientras que extendía la mano para que la pelotita dorada de alas juguetonas fuese a posarse en ella para descansar luego de haber estado dando vueltas frenéticamente alrededor de ellos por espacio de unos momentos.

–"¿Se habrá estropeado?" –Lavi ladeó la cabeza, pensativo para picar la figura regordeta del golem con el dedo, lo que casi hizo que éste le arrancase el mismo –"¡Ey! No es para que te lo tomes tan en serio, ¿sabías?"

–"Puede que el General Cross esté por aquí en tal caso" –fue ahora Krory el que habló mientras miraba el campamento minero que se extendía a los pies de la colina en la que se encontraban.

Allen mira el lugar considerando lo difícil de encontrar a su cómodo y vanidoso maestro en un lugar de aspecto tan modesto y limitado, pero si hay algo que sabe es que Cross está lleno de sorpresas y quien crea que lo conoce es solo seña de lo lejos que está de ello realmente. Era un lugar atípico, demasiado atípico incluso para Cross. Por ello frunce suavemente el ceño para avanzar sin decir más, descendiendo hacia Minas Berg.

------

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capítulo III

Se agradecen comentarios para poder seguir esta historia


End file.
